El Poder de la Mente, Will
by Naznachenie Hatake
Summary: Profesor!Hannibal. Alumno!Will. La exploración de las opiniones de Will a partir de un tema psicológico.


**Disclaimer:** Todo a sus autores. Yo solo hago ésto sin fines de lucro y porque me gusta ver como Hannibal juega con la mente de Will.

**Beteado:** Por el Señor Takano y sus gritos y sus indecisiones pero mira, aquí está aunque no me sirvió de nada ser su Ritsu ni ser la nueva, tampoco ser "una cosa", igual me llevé un regaño. _Mentira, está beteado por Blau-S que me tuvo la paciencia de ayudarme._

**Advertencias:**

+ Hannibal jugando a ser Dios.

+ Utilización de un término psicológico.

+ Una creación cuando tuve abstinencia de internet.

+ AU. Profesor!Hannibal. Alumno!Will.

+ Tiene una relación, en como sería si Hannibal hubiera sido el profesor de psicología de Will.

* * *

**EL PODER DE LA MENTE, WILL.**

_Subconsciente, esa parte de la mente humana que tenía una amplitud mayor a la que el mismo hombre era capaz de imaginar. Una profundidad en la supraconsciencia y subconsciencia eran, generalmente aquella parte mental tomaba las mayores decisiones sin tomar mucho en cuenta el consciente del ser humano si no era totalmente necesario. Por algo decían que las mejores decisiones se tomaban desde de la subconsciencia._

Esas eran cosas que Hannibal sabia desde que sus pies había tocado su facultad de Psicología y Psiquiatría, un punto más profundo a su propio conocimiento que se fue ampliando a medida que iba estudiando, especializando y observando. Porque era una total verdad que a medida que iba desarrollando su percepción, iba mejorando y adaptando su mente a la de los demás o sinceramente dicho, iba adaptando la mente de los otros a la suya como el perfecto juego de ajedrez donde todos eran sus peones. Una sensación de que, sus comisuras querían sonreír y tuvo que retener el gesto. Will Graham era el mejor de su curso, un alumno brillante pero un tanto ¿Raro? Con respecto al trato con otras personas y especialmente con las relaciones más allá de un simple saludo. No es como si cualquiera no se diera cuenta pero él tenia algo diferente al resto.

Si lo miraba desde cualquier punto, Will había resuelto sus más difíciles exámenes, desde el primer examen practico a uno de sus parciales, obtuvo la mejor nota e irónicamente uso las mismas palabras que el mismísimo Hannibal Lecter utilizo para resolver su tipo de examen. ¿Qué sucedía con la mente y patología de ese chico? Estaba entre los veinte años y él casi dejando sus veinte para entrar en sus treinta pero, pensaban tan parecido que eso le produjo cierta satisfacción personal. Cualquiera diría que era la misma satisfacción de la cual hablando los profesores refiriéndose a que el alumno superó al profesor pero no, no era esa clase de satisfacción. Era más de aquella que rozaba la ironía y burla porque acaba de conseguir su próximo alfil en un puñado de muchachos que no sabía ni siquiera donde estaban parados, ni con quien.

- Muy bien, señor Graham. Ahora quiero que me diga ¿A qué viene su referencia en la ponencia hacía el Destripador de Chesapeake que acosa las calles de Baltimore? - preguntó, esa voz calma y sedosa que no daba señales de tener alguna clase de sentimiento. Hannibal tenía la gran necesidad de que le respondiera esa pregunta mientras lo observaba desde el último asiento de la sala.

Varios murmullos se levantaron en la sala que se fueron calmando a medida que el exponente y su mejor alumno alzaba la vista nerviosa hacía él. ¿De donde sacaba el nerviosismo que dejaba por debajo de una fachada la inteligencia tal que estaba rivalizando la suya? Esperaba que no le estuviera viendo la cara porque, bueno, Hannibal tenía una política de ser muy precavido en lo que hacía y a quien involucraba.

- El Destripador de Chesapeake tiene una manera de pensar muy curiosa, señor. Desde como actúa, como deja sus pistas pero ha llevado al FBI a un callejón sin salida. Siempre. Los hace darse contra un muro solido después de haber creado la ilusión de que, pueden capturarle con sencillez. La misma con la que él asesina a sus víctimas. Por eso, me pareció un buen referente a la mente humana. – la voz de Will había dejado de temblar y en cambio, una tranquilidad irreal llenaba el recinto, como la lucha silenciosa de miradas.

Hannibal esta vez, si se dio el lujo de hacer una mueca donde se le podría dar el nombre de sonrisa. Ahí estaba la persona que tal vez y solo tal vez fuera capaz de pisarle los talones. Will no era alguien que confiaba fácilmente especialmente había notado que se sentía intimidado con su presencia pero a la vez, era alguien que le había plantado cara cuando él había dado una situación especialmente difícil y la había resuelto como un juego de niños.

- Así que, ¿Usted cree que este "asesino" tiene como propósito jugar con las mentes de los agentes del FBI y jugar con la mente de los ciudadanos de Baltimore? - pregunto de nuevo, aquel hombre encargado de la clase.

- Con la elegancia de un perfecto juego de ajedrez, si.

- Me parece que estas describiendo a alguien que se toma su trabajo, por así llamarle como un juego.- la insinuación velada en el comentario de Hannibal, logro que toda la clase colocara la espalda recta.

- Lo insinuo porque es como lo pienso. Un juego de ajedrez a su diversión, si no fuera así. El FBI ni siquiera estaría cerca de conectar un caso con el otro. El subconsciente es capaz de recrear una escena tras otra, como una película de niños, eso es para el Destripador. Casi como ver un capitulo de una serie animada detrás de otro. La distinción entre una muerte y la otra es abismal, solo con una pequeña ayuda del mismo asesino es que el FBI puede ser capaz de conectarlo con una sola persona. Y ellos, no se dan cuenta que cualquiera podría ser el asesino, hasta usted. – susurró muy bajo pero eso no quiso decir que Lecter no lo hubiera escuchado mientras que todos retuvieron el aire.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que el FBI es un incompetente?

- Ciertamente.

Si su capacidad de asombro no fuera nula, Hannibal tendría la gran delicadeza de mostrarse sorprendido ante la perfecta analogía de su propio juego pero, como no era capaz de mostrar un mínimo de asombro mayor a la felicitación que su alumno se merecía. Solo que, Will acababa de echarse la soga al cuello, porque una mente como la suya era un objeto codiciado en cualquier parte, el error era, que acaba de caer en sus manos antes que en las del FBI.

La reacción de muchos fue desde risas nerviosas a vulgaridades que eran llevadas al deseo de pertenecer a una de las más prestigiosas partes de las fuerzas de seguridad del país y, un chico de tan solo veinte años los acaba de ridiculizar. Un aplauso del profesor fue lo que valió para que se callaran dos segundos y explotaran en aplausos después. Mientras la clase se comenzó a disolver, Will Graham terminaba de organizar sus cosas. Hannibal Lecter acababa de encontrar a su pupilo en un niño, que iba a moldear a su imagen y semejanza porque si de algo se había olvidado Graham al hablar del subconsciente era que éste, se iba transformando y moldeando a las necesidades personales de cada quien. Él le haría el gran favor a su alumno, de reacomodar las piezas más importantes de su vida, a su favor.

_Fin._


End file.
